A New Form Star Wars Rebels FanFic
by DragonSocks
Summary: What happens when a hopefully successful mission goes wrong? Technically still my first Fanfiction but Rewritten! Creature!Ezra
1. Chapter 1

A New Form

Chapter One

(Rewritten)

_**Herro! Sockies, I realized that if I wasn't going to finish a new chapter soon. Well maybe, I'm doing this at the boring hour of 5:55 AM. Yup, I have gone through a whole liter of Sprite. OvO **_

Ezra Bridger, a blue-haired rebel, sprinting behind a surprisingly, quick Zeb.

"Hurry up, Kid!" Zeb growled as he continued down the corridor. Sabine had just radioed in, telling them to run and the word-Kaboom-. Ticking echoed down the hall, the sound making Zeb and Ezra look at each other before Zeb dived with Ezra's shirt around the corner. They braced themselves.

Silence greeted their ears and Ezra looked at Zeb.

"A dud?"

"Sabine does not make-"

**BOOM!**

Something bloomed out, a transparent, nearly unseeable shockwave made contact with Ezra's skin before fizzling away. No one else had seen it, not even Ezra. Footsteps rang out as Sabine came into view from their side.

"You boys better get running!" Sabine shouted as they trailed her out and into the now docked _Ghost_. Finally catching their breath, they began to head up the ladder to meet Kanan, Hera and Chopper.

"That was a good run, got enough fuel while you guys were a distraction. Turn in for the night," Kanan smiled as the three walked off, Ezra stumbled, before righting himself he shrugged and went off to eat. Kanan failed to realize that Ezra's presence in the Force had begun to morph into something _different_.

"That was a good run, got enough fuel while you guys were a distraction. Turn in for the night," Kanan smiled as the three walked off, Ezra stumbled, before righting himself he shrugged and went off to eat. Kanan failed to realize that Ezra's presence in the Force had begun to morph into something different.

Ezra felt dead-beat tired as he finished eating and yawned, collapsing onto his bunk before they had even landed on Lothal.

His dreams were littered around before a nightmare seized his mind.

**A set of large unblinking eyes, stared at him intently as they disappeared then opened with smaller sets of eyes littered around in the dark, creeping towards him slowly, their claws clacking on the metal flooring. The hissing sounded like . . .a fyrnock? Suddenly they all charged and jerked him harshly out of his sleep.**

A shout ripped its way up to end in his mouth, slowly swallowing it down he calmed his breath. He looked down over the edge of the bunk to find Zeb wasn't there. He shook his shivering away as he slid off the bed and walked into the hall. He dodged an arm that was barreling at him from behind. He ignored the flabbergasted stare that Zeb stood with.

_This Chapter is still shorter than wanted but eh._


	2. Chapter 2

A New Form

Chapter Two

**(Rewritten)**

Despite having just woken up, from a seemingly short slumber, Ezra still felt tired but he knew he was supposed to be up and training with Kanan. The nightmare still in the back of his mind.

"Why are you up so late?" Sabine asked with a teasing smile.

"How late?" Ezra asked, _It can't be that late could it?_

"The sun is gonna go down in an hour or so," Ezra was flattered that Sabine sounded a little concerned.

"Good afternoon, Ezra," Zeb walked in and Chopper laughed.

"Oh bugger off," Ezra mumbled as he poured himself a cup of water, and sipped it. He felt Annoyance and slight Frustration, radiating from the bond he and Kanan shared. Ezra furrowed his brow.

"Ezra, what's?-"Sabine started when someone walked in. The source of the emotions, Kanan, had forgotten to block the connection between him and Ezra though he didn't mind leaving it open to his Master.

As Ezra opened his mouth to talk, Zeb threw him a look. When Kanan left, seemingly in a small rush to, Ezra was guessing his room, he moved to follow. Zeb slung out an arm to stop Ezra, who ducked out of the way, reminding him of when they first met the kid.

Ezra kept moving, Zeb and Sabine shared a glance before moving to stop Ezra. The boy turned and cast an annoyed glance at the two before he realized their jaws were dropped in shock.

"E-Ezra your eyes," Sabine started to speak but stopped to stare. Ezra growing confused and slightly frightened of what he would find, began to back up towards the refresher/bathroom.

0-0

_(Kanan POV)_

Concern drifted from nowhere surprising Kanan as he sat to meditate. Then confusion and fear? Kanan focused on it and realized it was coming from Ezra. He felt an urge to see why Ezra was in distress, he stood and found himself walking down the hall to find Ezra's back to him with Zeb and Sabine staring at the boy.

"Why are you staring at Ezra?" Kanan asked and realized that Ezra had stilled and turned his head away, presumably to hide his face from Kanan.

"Ah, it's nothing, Master, just got something in my eyes, is all." Ezra turned, rubbing at his closed eyes as he begun to walk towards the refresher/bathroom. He moved around Kanan, before darting towards the bathroom, stumbling along the way.

Kanan stared after him, taking a glance at the wordless duo, he turned to follow his Padawan, the door was cracked open. Ezra was looking at his reflection, as Kanan glanced at it, he felt horror radiating off Ezra. The whites of his eyes (sclera), had turned a deep void black, accenting the bright, dazzling blue eyes Ezra had that still remained.

Kanan reached forward and placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder, startling the teen, into action. He pushed passed Kanan and sprinted, as Kanan guessed towards the ramp. They were still on Lothal, the sun near the horizon line.

"Ezra!" He called after him.

0-0

_(Ezra POV)_

_Were my eyes that terrifying? _ He recalled Sabine and Zeb's reactions as he sprinted across the plains, pushing through the grasses blindly. His vision growing slightly blurred as he began to tear up, and he berated himself about being so emotionally weak. By the time he was panting too hard to keep running, the moon had begun to rise, he felt concern-worry-_care_ come from Kanan's side of the bond as Ezra approached a rock or rather boulder that had one side carved out. A small but wide burrow was dug beneath it, roomy enough for Ezra to lay comfortable.

'_Ezra! Are you okay?'_

Ezra didn't answer the first time as he settled onto the beaten dirt, Kanan asked again and Ezra responded with a curt:

'_I am fine!'_

Before blocking his side of the bond off.

0-0

(Kanan POV)

Growling under his breath, he stood.

"He is _so stubborn_," He was still worrying a great deal but went to sit with Sabine and Zeb. Hera had entered the room with Chopper. Casting a glance across the group, she realized Ezra wasn't present.

"Where's Ezra?"

"He ran off," Sabine spoke up quietly.

"We can search for him in the morning, it's too dark now," Hera said pointedly at Kanan who had opened his mouth to protest. Sabine and Zeb left, retiring to their rooms, Hera doing the same. Chopper going to his charging station as Kanan sat, pondering quietly as he reached to Ezra, the boy was asleep and he focused on Ezra's signature. The threads in his signature were a dazzling blue that matched his eyes, the odd strand of cyan or sea green amongst them, twirling in harmony. Signifying Ezra and Kanan's bond, Kanan's being a color that matched his own eyes, had one dazzling blue strand amongst them as evidence.

Kanan allowed himself to slip off into slumber, sleeping on the chair rather than his bed.

030

_**So do you guys like the rewrite so far? I cringe every time I go back to the first chapters of this fanfiction and to help get my inspiration flowing for the future chapters.**_

_** I have a question, would you, readers, rather have me start with the Grand Inquisitor (Season 1 villain) and work my way up to the Fifth Brother and Sixth Sister (including Vader) then to Thrawn? OR Start near the end of the Fifth Brother And Sixth Sister but before the S2 finale?**_

_** One last question, would you want me to remove OCs? **_

_** Until next time!**_

_** -**__DragonSocks_


End file.
